


Three Minute Timer

by MoonGalleon22



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cohabitation, Condoms, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGalleon22/pseuds/MoonGalleon22
Summary: In which Futaba and Yusuke extol the benefits of cohabiting during lockdown.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Three Minute Timer

Saturday, May 16th, 2020

She’s pottering about the kitchen, making them both a ramen lunch, when Futaba feels Yusuke’s eyes on her.

She grins, not saying anything while the kettle boils, his presence on the other side of their studio apartment feeling like a distant roll of thunder. She glances at where he’s been sitting for the past several hours, the canvas before him almost finished; he catches her eye, his face intense. She waggles her eyebrows and turns back to her meal prep.

The only good part of this pandemic, to her, was that it prompted them to speed up their plans for moving in together. Living together has revealed more of Yusuke’s personality to Futaba than she ever could have seen living apart: she now gets to see what he’s like when he wakes up earlier or later than usual; she gets to see him grumble and sigh when Sojiro or Ren texts him to actually tidy up after himself; and, most keenly, she gets to see how he asks for everyday things. With chores, he’ll make a pointed comment or two, and with artistic endeavours he would say “May I have a moment of your time?”

When Yusuke’s asking for sex, it’s often with a look, focused and single-minded. 

Futaba prepares a teapot, thinking that they could have some tea with their instant ramen, and he suddenly gets up and into the bedroom. She chuckles a bit to herself as she busies about. She doesn’t know why he gets so dramatic about it; being stuck indoors with him for all these months somehow served to make her even more horny, rather than less. He could just say what he wants with his mouth-words and she’d be up for it anytime, but no, he just has to run around like he’s Lord Byron or something. She likes to make a game of it, sometimes, by ignoring him until he gets frustrated with just staring at her.

The longest he’d lasted was ten minutes; she was hoping he could keep it in his pants long enough for them to both eat, first.

The kettle finishes boiling as Yusuke returns; she’s grabbed the handle by the time he reaches her side and thrusts his arms out, gripping the sides of the counter, penning her in. 

“Leave it,” he says, kissing the crown of her head. His hand grips her hip. “We can eat later.”

“Inari, I’m hungry now. Besides, you remember the promise list.” She looks up at him, pointing at the fridge. “Eat and sleep at the same times every day, including weekends. It’s lunchtime, and I hunger.”

Yusuke laughs and presses closer against her backside, the dark-cloud of his passion parting to let in the sun. “What a coincidence,” he says, his other hand sliding up her vest to pinch a nipple, “so do I.”

“Urgh, that was bad. Bad Inari!” she groaned. She groaned again for a very different reason as his hand slid down from her hip into her trousers, his delightfully dexterous fingers finding their target, encouraging her.

Yusuke leans down and kisses her neck, his lips just brushing against her ear as he speaks. “You’re right, I’m being very … bad.” He licks a stripe up to her ear, giving her earlobe a bite. “You should punish me, immediately.”

“More like a ‘funishment’ - it’s not actually a punishment if it’s what you’re actually going for, perv.” She sighs and resents that she’s starting to relax into his grip; she hadn’t actually been that hungry before, but the thought of strenuous physical activity was making it start to knaw in her belly. 

Her eye catches it then, sitting next to the kettle, an innocent thing. The idea computes for only a few seconds before she gives a shark-like grin. “Okay, it’s compromise time!”

Before he can act, she plucks the kettle off its stand and pours its contents into the ramen pots, sets it down again, moves the pots to a safe distance away and grabs the small hourglass from the side, holding it up. She spins to face him, waving it in front of his eyes.

“You have three minutes, before the ramen’s done,” she says, teasing. “A real quick infiltration mission for you, Fox - go in, get the treasure and make your escape before the hunger status effect gets us.” She sets it down and the sand starts to run. “You better get going. Clock’s ticking.”

He chuckles, shaking his head. “Even after all these years, your ideas always manage to impress me with their ingenuity. You would involve a perfectly platonic gift, that I had purchased for you when we were mere children, in your sex life? Your deviance knows no -”

“Are you going to talk or are you going to take me to the bone zone? You’re wasting time!”

“Patience,” Yusuke says, sinking to his knees gracefully. “Know later that you asked for this.” 

With no other preamble, Yusuke hooks his thumbs into her sweatpants and boxers and pulls them both down in one. Futaba looks down at his face, sees that sexy, stormy look filling his eyes again, and then she can’t see it as he dives in, splitting her labia open with his tongue.

Futaba can’t help it, really - the second his tongue touches her clit, she’s lost. She sighs, falling back against the countertop, her hands gripping his shoulder and his hair, overgrown from so many months without a hairdresser. She thinks that maybe it was the whole build-up to it, as short as it felt to her, being looked at with desire and hope and lust and love, all building up into a storm of action and touch - or maybe it’s just lockdown getting to her, making her all the more appreciative of him and his habits and the life they now share together? 

Maybe it’s just that he’s going at her with a lot of vigour - competitive, almost, as he tries to match the time limit? Regardless of the reason, she feels pleasure rumble through her, lifting her up and up and up more quickly than she had anticipated.

She moans out Yusuke’s name, his real name, and she feels his muscles tense like he’s been electrocuted. Her only warning is that he pulls away and growls with something like need; in one fluid motion, he wraps his arms around her buttocks, stands and lifts her onto the counter, his hands going to his pants and producing the condom from his pocket (That’s what he’d gone to the bedroom to get? Jeez, he could have just asked her to follow him in there, stupid Inari -). 

Futaba barely has her legs out of her trousers and spread before he penetrates her, one smooth movement that gives way to short sharp thrusts; he hadn’t even taken his pants off, merely opened the front, his jailer’s ring of keys jangling away at his hip. She wants to say it’s too much, that she almost hadn’t thought it possible to go from a neutral state to knocking on orgasm’s door this fast, her hands scrambling across the counter, but then he starts to pant and moan just like he does when he’s near the edge too and she thinks she can tough it out, maybe.

She doesn’t know how long this has been going on for, couldn’t possibly tell; seconds or hours or months, and hadn’t the lockdown ruined her internal sense of time-keeping anyway? All she can feel is Yusuke’s shirt crumpled in her hands, Yusuke’s cock sliding in and out of her, catching her clit when he manages to get the angle just right on the inward thrust; all she can see is his face, his mouth agape and his cheeks flushed and his eyes still burning into her with that same demanding look. All she knows is that this moment, right here with him, is breathtaking in it’s perfection - because he’s perfect, and perfect for her. 

She grabs his stupid perfect face and kisses him, wet and open-mouthed as she comes, wailing, tasting his breath on her tongue as he gasps his own release. They’re both panting, foreheads touching and eyes slowly blinking. 

In that post-orgasm moment of clarity, she stares up at him, bewildered - did we really just do that? - and they both start giggling, breathless. Yusuke straightens up and slips out of her, and he’s dealing with the condom when he sees something she hasn’t and laughs.

“So,” Yusuke drawls, motioning to the side, “do you think we made it in time?”

Futaba looks over to the timer and furrows her brows. “Are you for real?”

Perhaps it was when Yusuke positioned her onto the counter, or perhaps it was when she was, in the midst of pleasure, trying to find something to anchor her before gripping onto him, but it didn’t matter how it happened, only that the sand timer was lying on its side, knocked over with what appeared to be seconds’ worth of sand in the upper half. 

She grunts, sitting up on her elbows. “Well, at least I didn’t knock over the noodles. That would’ve sucked.” She picks up the timer, turning it over in her hands. “And this thing’s still in one piece!”

“We somehow avoided ruin and catastrophe yet again, yes.”

Futaba wants to avoid looking at his face, but she does anyway and it triggers her to cackle. He offers her his other hand; still shaking, from mirth and from exertion, she takes it and pulls herself back up to her feet.

“That was certainly something, Fox. Mission complete.” Her legs feel weak for a second and she leans against the counter for support. “I think I’m going to need a minute, though. To get my systems back online.”

She looks up and sees Yusuke, having made himself decent, stirring the noodles and taking them to the coffee table. “Take your time, your lunch is here when you’re ready.”

“Oh, now you’re telling me to take my time? Hypocrite Inari,” she gripes. 

“Was it not you who suggested a time limit? You did ask for one, you know. Perhaps it’s advice you need to recall again?” Yusuke smirks, and turns away from her, just catching her as she sticks her tongue out at him.

She sees his retreating form striding across to the living area and curling up on their sofa - their sofa in their house - and a wave of contentment rolls through her heart. 

Yusuke had asked her, early on in lockdown, whether she thought it was really a good idea for them to move in together. Surely, Futaba’s best option was to stay with Sojiro, make sure that he could look after her and prevent her from going back to her old, shut-in ways? Her argument, in response, was that, if anything, she could handle living and working from home better than most people: if anything, she was in a good position to look after Yusuke, whose current habits while living unsupervised were less than ideal. They both work from home, neither of them are in college, and Sojiro was always happy to help deliver his special curry whenever she started to miss it - and wasn’t it time for her to start transitioning from teen to Young Adult? 

As soon as they went ahead and did it - getting an apartment that had enough space for them to do their own thing (while not being too big as to feel isolated from each other), learning how to pay bills and juggle work with play, and dividing their social situations between chatting with friends and spending romantic time with each-other - she knew it was the right thing to do, and she hadn’t regretted it for a second (even when he was being a royal pain in her ass).

Regaining her strength, she certainly doesn’t regret it now. She gets up, pulls her pants back up, and moves to sit beside him.

“Even after all these months, every minute with you is amazing,” Futaba says, her face going pink.

“And you accuse me of saying embarrassing things?” he huffs, hugging her in close. “I love you too. You should perhaps hurry before your lunch gets cold.”

She giggles, snuggles in closer for just a moment before springing up and checking the noodle cups. “Yeah, you too - hey, you’ve eaten yours already?! What are you, the Dragonborn or something?!”

“I don’t know how many times I need to tell you, that isn’t a reference I understand.”

She smiles, feeling that satisfaction again. Taking your time, or speeding things up; Futaba just feels delight in how they can go at their own pace through life, together.

"It's okay," she says with a grin. "I got time to teach you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I still live! 
> 
> I'm still working on Space Travels, but I got the idea for this and thought it would be a nice little exercise to get me into the habit of writing a completed work and uploading it in the meantime. I've literally only just bought Royal, but I got spoilered on how Yusuke buys Futaba an hourglass timer for her instant ramen and that's so cute and thoughtful that it makes me want to burst? So I decided to write this.
> 
> Does this fic spoil anything from Space Travels? I don't know, you'll have to be patient with that. ;)
> 
> I'm hesitant to make it sound like lockdown is a fun thing - we're in complete lockdown again in the UK and it sucks hardcore, even though my little housing bubble of two doesn't have it so bad in comparison (at least I still have my job! And no one we know has died or gotten seriously ill from Covid! The blessings, they're being counted!). I guess I wanted to write about some of the good aspects of lockdown - and cohabiting with the one you love in general - to cheer myself up about the whole thing. It's dark and lonely right now, and I wanted to show two people being happy.
> 
> By happy I mean boning! This is the most needlessly porny thing I think I've ever written lmao. It's NOT being tagged for underage because, if we take "20XX" as being "2016" (which a lot of people do - the dates all match up, apparently), then this story taking place in 2020 would make them 20 and 19 years old respectively, which is over the age of consent in most places. 
> 
> I'll tidy up the html later, whatever.


End file.
